Help me
by cookie505
Summary: kozah and vivi just got married.vivi thought that she would love having this lifestyle.the strawhats were coming to visit.but kozah has other plans for vivi and the crew.zoroxvivi.if you hate kozah and like vivixzoro then read.kozah evilness.R&R 3rd fanfi
1. Chapter 1

hey this is cookie agin!i first wrote a fanfic called "the princess and the pirate so if you like vivi fanfics well then author alert me because i am gonna be writing alot of fanfics about vivi and people so yeah this is a zoroxvivi fanfic sorry no lemons :( also i will be writing fanfics for Fullmetal Alchemist and naruto so check them out!also this was inspired by a naruto fanfic about ino and naruto and evil sasuke.sorry i can't remeber the name!

**WARNING**-this fanfic contains grapic things such as sexual abuse,physical abuse,and mature scenes.

i do not own one piece cause if i did ace would join the crew and marry vivi

**Help me...**

"wow,this is our new home.Its so modern and small and cute,I love it!"vivi exclaimed searching through Kozah and her new tiny home in Yuba.Her and kozah had gotten married and decided to buy a small house.The house was very small,one bed room,one bathroom,and kitchen connected to the living room.The wallpaper was a grayish white and it had some dirt stans on it.To kozah it was a normal house but to vivi it was a castle cause vivi always wanted to live an average middle class life but of coarse that was just a dream."yep and look,my father got for us its one of those new computers."kozah said with a cardboard box in his hands.Kozah then rested the box on the floor and wraped his arms around vivis waist and rested his chin on her head.

"We are gonna start a brand new life vivi."

"and even if we get dirt poor as long as I am with the prettiest girl in alabasta,I will live on."

"I love you vivi"

"I love you too Kozha well we better finish moving in"

"Vivi..."

"hmm what is it Kozah?"

"did you move the bed in yet?"

"well yeah and I made the sheets too."

"Well lets go mess those sheets up."

"I like the way you think kozah."

_3 weeks later..._

"bye kozah have a nice day at work!"vivi said and then closed the front door.Vivi was so happy that she had a normal life.I mean she was a normal wife,and she loved it but there was one thing...she was bored out of her mind!

Vivi went to get the mail.bills,bills,bills,her dad sent a letter(nothing special),magazines."_wait a second." _she thought.This letter was from the strawhats!Vivi always got excited when she could talk to them or anything.The letter was from nami.It read...

Dear Vivi,

I heard about you and Kozah.Good for you!I am so happy that yall got married and got a home of yalls own.Well our next route that we will take will get us one step closer to the red line and well the route tends to run through Alabasta.So... we will be stoping by!We can't wait to see you!we will proply stay in Alabasta for a week or so.So can't wait to see you!We have alot of catching up.Well we will arive in about 5 days ok.So see you then!everybody sends there love.

your freind,

Nami

PS.Usopp bought a computer for the ship!And he hooked it up.So try to AIM us one day ok? our screen names are:

Luffy-kingofpirates472

Zoro-swordmaster666

Me-littlecutie365

Usopp-MasterUsopp331

Sanji-kickingcook532

Chopper-dr.bluenose990

Robin-MissRobin112

so drop us a message!

Vivi smiled so big that she ran inside and therw the mail on the table and sprinted to the computer.She typed "littlecutie365" and nami was online.So they started to talk.

Alabastagirl101-hi its vivi are you there nami?

littlecutie365-hey so you got my letter?

Alabastagirl101-yep

littlecutie365-change of plan we won't be arriving till a month

Alabastagirl101-ok thats cool,i did'nt even tell kozah yet

littlecutie365-ok well i have to go.Time 4 dinner and if i know luffy he will take all the food.

Alabastagirl101-ok bye

littlecutie365-bye

_littlecutie365 has signed off..._

Vivi was so happy now.She loved the crew,as if they were her family.

_one week later..._

_swordmaster666 has signed on..._

_Alabastagirl101 has signed on..._

swordmaster666- hey vivi its zoro

Alabastagirl101-hey zoro!so whats up with you?

swordmaster666-well i am sorry i have not got on in a long time but i just figured out how to use this thing.

Alabastagirl101-:) ok

swordmaster-:)

Alabastagirl101-by the way what in the heck does "lol" mean?

swordmaster666-lol :) vivi lol means "laugh out loud"

Alabastagirl101-oh ok lol

swordmaster666-lol vivi i am a computer dumb ass

swordmaster666-and i knew what that men't

Alabastagirl101-sorry!i was just like well everytime someone typed that i i thought that was some kind of nickname or something

Zoro suddunly smiled."_this girl i swear..."_

swordmaster666-hey vivi

swordmaster666-vivi ya there?

swordmaster-vivi

Alabastagirl101-leave my wife and me alone!

_Alabastagirl101 has signed off..._

Zoro just stood there staring at the computer screen.Something was not right.He could feel it in his gut.

"What was that for Kozah?"

"who were you talking to?"

"It was just that man zoro,from the strawhats!"

Kozah hated the strawhats.They made his blood boil.

"Kozah he is just my freind!"Vivi yelled standing right in kozahs face with her arms in the air on each of her side.

Then all of a sudden Kozah lifted his fist and punched her right in the face.Vivi flew down to the floor and landed on the side of her back.Kozah just stood there with anger in his eyes.

"wha...wha...what is wrong with you?!You hit me!Why did you hit me?"vivi yelled struggling to get to her feet.

And all of a sudden Kozah kicked vivi right in the stomach.And vivi fell to the floor agin with her arms around her stomach.

"the reason I did that was so you could learn your leason vivi.I don't want you talking to those people and definatally not that zoro man.ok?"

Vivi wanted to call her father to come help her but she was in so much pain that she could not even talk.She just stayed there crying

and clutching her stomach.

"i will take that as a yes."

He then scooped her up and layed her in their bed.He then layed by her side and stroked her hair.She was about to jump up and run out of the door but then he lowerd his head to her ear and wispered...

"And if you tell anybody or try to leave me i will kill you and trust me vivi i realy don't want to do that."

He then kissed her forehead and layed by her and pulled the covers up and fell asleep with her in his arms.Vivi wanted nothing more then to scream but she could'ent so she cryed.She cryed herself to sleep...

ok please review ok because i won't continue if you readers don't review.so thankz.i will try to hurry and make the next chapter because i know yall hate to wait for fanfic chapters.


	2. the truth

hey this is the next chapetr i thank everyone who is reading!so enjoy!

**Help me...**

It has been about two weeks since Kozah first attacked vivi.Since then he has abused her countless times.Thrown things at her,slaped her,kicked her,and even thrown her agsnt stuff.Vivi wanted nothing more then to get out but she knew if she did...well she just could not.So vivi changed.Instead of the happy and spunky vivi she became very queit and would always seem to be sad.

"Bye baby."Vivi said in a whisper tone as she watched kozah walk of to work.Vivi then cleaned the house and usch.Vivi realy wanted a job but kozah did not want her out of the house so long.Vivi could slowly since the emptyness she was feeling inside.Like she was nothing but a shell of a woman.

_knock knock knock_...Vivi heard at the door she slowly walked over to the door."HI VIVI!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed a very excited crew.Then they all started hugging vivi and vivi was very startled and then was very happy.She smiled very big.The crew came in and looked around."Wow so clesha."said nami while scatering through so pictures."FOOD wow yall got some FOOD and alot too!"yelled and energetic luffy."no luffy leave their food alone!"yelled usopp.

"so is this were we will be staying my love?"Said a love sick sanji.It tore his heart apart to know that his lovely princess was taken.But he still had nami and robin!

"sure why not?"said kozah standing by the door way.

"oh umm Kozah your home."said a shaken vivi.

"yes yall may stay here,come on you guys are like family."kozah said while putting his arm around vivi.

Zoro just stared at him and then looked at vivi.He knew something was not right.He could se it in vivis face.He did not tell the crew about the AIM insadent.He thought that they should not know.

After dinner the crew went to sleep.Thats when kozah snapped agin.

"why are they here?"Kozah said in a very low deep voice.

"Look they surprised me ok."

"Don't lie vivi you told them.Did'nt you?"

"No I swear.I..."

Vivi then was interupedted by a cold leathery slash across her back.It repeated and reapeted.Then kozah bent down and whispered.

"Now you know not to lie to me."

Then he picked vivi off the floor and layed her on the bed.He then started to undress her day clothes into her night clothes.Then he layed besside her and kissed the tender pinkish red skin that ran across her back.Vivi just for that moment hated the crew.She did not even know why but she did.

That next day Kozah went to work and vivi made the crew breakfast.Then Luffy wanted to go around town so he sprinted off.Nami and robin went shopping.Sanji went to go carry their bags.Usopp went shoping for weird stuff.Chopper stayed and took a nap and zoro stayed too.

Vivi was carrying out some old furniture by the curb.Zoro noticed she was struggling so he got up.

"hey,you need some help?"zoro said

"no its ok realy i got it."

"it does not look like it."

"no realy."

"well come on."

then one of the old furnuture pieces grabed on to vivis shirt and ripped apart a piece to show the scars and bruises.

"what...vivi what..."

"look zoro its nothing ok."

"what happend?"

"i just...its that...i was outside and a branch scartched me...and"

"he did this did'nt he?"

vivi did not say anything then a tear fell down her face.

"vivi..."

"he one time did it and then it became a daily threat.I..."

"what."

"I need help."

then vivi started to sob.zoro held her close to his chest as she cryed.

"I will kill him don't worry vivi."

"I would love to see you try."said Kozah standing by the door way with a gun in his hands.

ok next chapter coming up!review PLEASE


	3. ending the pain

**NEXT CHAPTER** hope you all like it!

"Vivi.Don't move."Zoro whispered in her ear as he held her close as ever.Vivi was so scared,this wasn't her place to die.But she thought_ would he realy kill us?He might kill us..._

"vivi..."Kohza was cut off by Zoro putting a sword to kozahs throat.

"so your realy gonna send that sword right down my throat."

"i should after what you did to that girl.HOW COULD YOU?!whats wrong with you?that was your wife."

Kozah just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"well heres the reason.I was not always like this with vivi.I would be gentle and sweet and cxaring.and i still am but now

i use more force.She would not listen to my words when she left to be in bourqe works.So when we got married thats when it hit me.If your woman won't listen to your words.They will listen to your fists."

It took every little piece of strengh for zoro not to send his sword right through kozahs throat.

"to put a long story short its because you retard pirates that vivi suffers."

Vivi couldn't help but feel selfish.It was her fault zoro was in this mess.And all she could do was just stand back and watch.

"but vivi..."Vivi looked up at kozahs face.It had a concered and gentle face.

"I still love you.your my angel and you will always be."

"don't listen to him vivi!think of what hes done to you."

"come here vivi.I love you and you love me too."

"vivi!no he beat you and did horible things to you!"

Vivi then stood up.She then started to walk to kozah.

"vivi please i don't wanna see you get hurt or maby die!He threatned your father and you!"

Vivi then walked into kozahs arms.Kozah then put his arms around vivis lower back and neck.He then stroked her hair.

"you made the right choice vivi."

"yes yes i did."

Then kozah made a strained face and then threw up a little blood.

"why vivi why..."

"i'm sorry kozah but its better for my country and me."

Kozah then fell to the ground.Zoro was startled.He first didn't know what the fuck was going on.He then looked at kozah.He had a huge hole gushing up blood.And blood was rushing from his mouth.

Then zoro looked at vivi and saw a knife with blood all over it.And a shaken vivi...

Next chapter coming soon!and some zoro and vivi cuteness!!!!!!please review!


	4. vivis heart and the long path ahead

. hello sorry for the llllllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggg wait but yea i just kinda forgot about this story but then i got a message from my freind bluepenangel43 reminding me about it witch i tank her.so here ya go the 4th chapter!

**help me...**

"vivi..."whispered zoro.He couldnt believe what his eyes were seeing.Vivi was just as surprised with her self as Zoro was.She never knew she had it in herself.

She dropped the bloddy knife and sunk to her knees.Tears rolling down her face.Zoro then approched her slowly and knelled down and picked her up baby style.Not saying a word.He put her gentley on the couch and sat next to her and waited for someone to come through that door and see kohzas blood everywhere.

_8 days later_

"Vivi you can come with us you know.It would help your emotions."sanji said while giving her a hug good bye.The crew knew what happend and everything.They were disgusted.Kohza was buried and now the whole kingdom knew about kohzas ways and were shocked.They sympathized with the princess and her hurt.The crew had to leave though.They heard about sightings of chaser around alabasta and decieded to leave.

"no no.i couldnt.Its not moral of me to leave my country."vivi whisperd.Zoro couldnt take this!He (of coarse as you all suspected) liked,no no loved vivi.For some time now.She loved him as well.every since the crew escorted her and carue to her home.

"ok then bye.well keep in touch."nami said as she boarded the merry go.Zoro couldnt hold it in anymore.The ship was already on its way when...

"wait!stop the boat!"yelled zoro to usopp."why?i mean we..."

"JUST STOP!!!REVERSE IT!"zoro inturpted.

Usopp did as he was told and turned it back to the shore.Zoro jumped out and ran to vivi.Vivi was shocked she didnt understand any of this.

"Vivi i know you were hurt and abused and such plus treated in a way that you never ever deserved but please come with us.I need to be with you vivi.I dont want you to be alone crying.I want you to be with us...with me.i want to protect you vivi.Because...i love you."

vivi couldnt speak.She felt exstatic.She loved zoro and wanted to be with him of coarse.

"oh zoro.."vivi was cut off with zoros lips pressed against hers.vivi fluttered her eyes shut.Zoro took his arm and wrapped around her back and took his other hand and held hers with it.

"awwwww" cooed the whole crew except for sanji who was crying.

"you were saying?"zoro said as he sparated there lips."of coarse I'll come"vivi said.

and she stayed with the crew.and her and zoro were happy.the way it was supposed to be

FIN

so what u think?hehehehe i realty like this fanfic so review please!


End file.
